encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Witch Hunter
| writer = | starring = | music = Steve Jablonsky | cinematography = Dean Semler | editing = | production companies = }} | distributor = Summit Entertainment | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $71–90 million | gross = $146.9 million }} The Last Witch Hunter is a 2015 supernatural action film, which was directed by Breck Eisner. The film stars Vin Diesel as an immortal witch-hunter who must stop a plague from ravaging New York City.[5] The film is currently scheduled for an October 23, 2015 release.[2] Synopsis An immortal witch-hunter is tasked with the job of coming between the covens of New York City and their goal to destroy humanity by way of a horrific plague. In order to accomplish this, he must partner up with a beautiful female witch, something he thought he would never do. Cast *Vin Diesel as Kaulder *Rose Leslie as Chloe *Elijah Wood as the 37th Dolan *Michael Caine as Father Dolan *Israel Baldecañas as the Witch Queen *Rena Owen as Glaeser *Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as Belial *Isaach De Bankolé as Schlesinger *Lotte Verbeek as Helena *Kurt Angle[6] Production The film's New York premiere was held at the Loews Lincoln Square on October 13, 2015. Plans to film The Last Witch Hunter were announced in 2012 and initially Timur Bekmambetov was to direct the film based on a script written by Cory Goodman.[7] Goodman was largely influenced by talks with Vin Diesel, specifically about his Dungeons & Dragons witch hunter character.[8]Bekmambetov was later replaced by Breck Eisner and Goodman's script was re-written by D.W. Harper before Melisa Wallack was brought on work on the film's script.[9][10] Vin Diesel was announced to be performing in the film, which will be produced through Lionsgate-Summit.[9] The production filed for a film tax credit in Pennsylvania and was allocated a tax credit of $14 million.[11][12] In February 2014, Vin Diesel posted a photo of the film's concept artwork to his Facebook page and Lionsgate CEO Jon Feitheimer commented that if successful,The Last Witch Hunter could become a film franchise.[13] In July 2014, it was announced that Rose Leslie would be joining the cast as Vin Diesel's co-star,[14] and in August, Elijah Wood, Michael Caine, and Ólafur Darri Ólafsson were also announced as attached to the film.[15][16][17] Julie Engelbrecht and Lotte Verbeek will also star.[18][19] In February 2015, Steve Jablonsky was hired to compose the film's score. Principal photography for The Last Witch Hunter was initially delayed due to the death of Paul Walker,[20] as the death delayed shooting for Furious 7. Lionsgate officially began setting up for filming in Pittsburgh in June 2014.[20] The filming began on September 5, 2014, in Pittsburgh, as Diesel posted a first look of himself on Facebook.[21][22][23] The shoot lasted until December 5.[24] Release The film's New York City premiere was held October 13, 2015[25] at the Loews Lincoln Square.[26] Sequel On June 17, 2015, Diesel stated on his Facebook page that a sequel was in the planning stages.[27] References Category:2015 films Category:American films Category:2015 3D films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American action films Category:American fantasy films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Breck Eisner Category:Films produced by Gary Lucchesi Category:Films produced by Tom Rosenberg Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in Pennsylvania Category:Witchcraft in film Category:Emmett/Furla/Oasis Films films Category:Lakeshore Entertainment films Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Summit Entertainment films